Chicken
Chickens are creatures that appear throughout select games in the Crash Bandicoot series. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped This game was the first Crash title that Chickens appeared in. They can be found in the Medieval levels, where they flee if Crash comes too close. However, they can be defeated by shooting them with the Fruit Bazooka; they will then burst into feathers. Crash Twinsanity The chickens can be found in ''Crash Twinsanity in the first level, where they come out of a chicken coop in fencing packed with Nitro Crates. Like the chickens that appeared in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, they will run away if Crash comes too close. Crash can chase them into the Nitro crates, causing them to explode and enables him to obtain the gem on a ledge above the coop. They are encountered again after the player gets out of Cavern Catastrophe, in a large group on a beach. After this appearance, they can be later be found at Farmer Ernest's farm, in a flock. They are last seen in Slip Slide Icecapades, where Crash and Cortex slide into a chicken-serving restaurant, under the name Cortez, and three are standing in the back; they can be hit by being slid into, knocking them into the surrounding pit. ''Crash Tag Team Racing Chickens play a major role in this game and have many various appearances in the game. In each area (except Midway), Crash can find a chicken in a hidden location and choose a mission to collect all the chickens throughout the area, which is called a Chicken Challenge. They are seen in two Die-O-Ramas: Poultry's Revenge in which Crash puts one of these chickens into a cannon and turns around, crouches down, and plugs his ears, only to have the chicken fly out the back and turn the cannon around and shoot Crash. In Crash Cubes, Crash throws a chicken into an ice making machine and it pops out, encased in an ice cube, only to have Crash sucked in. The chickens are seen in the intro, where Cortex, Nina and N. Gin are chasing Crash, Crunch, and Coco in cars when Coco throws two chickens behind their car and they hit Cortex. They are also seen in the ending, when Crash throws a chicken into the turbine of Cortex's spaceship, shredding it into feathers, causing the spaceship to malfunction. They are also targets in a bird-shooting mini-game, and Crash takes one out of his pocket to kill in suspended animation. In addition to this, they appear as bomb-style weapons used by the driver of a car during races. The chickens in this game bear a striking resemblance to the ones from ''Twinsanity, but with dotted eyes and ruffled feathers. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant ﻿Chickens appear as exploding projectiles in this game in co-op mode while one player is in mask form and can be fired from the backpack. Gallery Chicken.PNG|A Chicken in ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. ChickenTwinsanity.png|A Chicken in Crash Twinsanity. TwinsanityChicken.png|A Chicken in Twinsanity. ChickenTagTeamRacing.png|A Chicken in Crash Tag Team Racing. Crashincrashtagteamracing.png|Crash with a Chicken in CTTR. Trivia *It is unknown how the chickens in Twinsanity got onto the beach, these are probably escapees from Farmer Ernest's farm, considering it is in the above area. Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Creatures Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy